Not Just Lovers Anymore
by Brina711
Summary: What happens when a very drunk Rose Weasley collides with Scorpius Malfoy in a bar? One shot


_Disclaimer: JK's, not mine…_

"Firewhiskey," Rose muttered to the bar tender, her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying. The man behind the bar eyed her warily. He had seen her in here before with her friends, but she never drank anything stronger than a Butterbeer. He shook his head and poured her glass, sliding it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She grabbed the glass and downed it in about three gulps. She slid it back to him asking for more. He refilled it and she drank it slower this time. This was not her night. At all. First she gets fired. And now she was forced to watch the insufferable git, Scorpius Malfoy, snog some girl senseless.

See, Rose was twenty two, Scorpius the same age, and they had grown up together. Well, not together together. More like a forced together.

Scorpius Malfoy was horrible. He treated women like crap yet always seemed to have some girl attached to his hip. Or more like his pen-

"More, Miss Weasley?" Rose looked up. How many glasses had she gone through? She didn't even remember finishing this last one off. She nodded and began drinking as soon as the glass was back in her hands.

Rose wasn't a drinker. In fact, she had never been drunk once in her life. Ever. Even when people snuck alcohol into the Gryffindor common room after a huge Quidditch win.

But tonight was different. Rose Weasley, the girl who excelled at everything in life, had been fired. But not just from any job. She was fired as an Auror. That's right. It means her _father_ and _uncle_ fired her. Life was just peachy keen now.

"S'cuse me," a girl slurred bumping into Rose causing her firewhiskey to spill. Rose glared at the girl (too drunk herself to do anything about it) and noticed that it was the girl Scorpius had been snogging. Her hair was ruffled, her skirt riding up, a couple of her shirt buttons undone, and her lips were red and puffy. And she just walked out the door.

Rose glanced back to Scorpius and her head spun from the sudden movement. Just how many glasses of firewhiskey had she consumed?

"Whoa," she muttered when Scorpius wouldn't stop spinning. He glanced up then, blowing a puff of cigarette smoke out of his mouth. How Scorpius _Malfoy_ came to be a smoker, Rose would never know. It was a totally muggle thing. And Scorpius wasn't a muggle.

He smirked when he noticed her staring and stood up, extinguishing his cigarette on the table. He walked over (more like strode) to Rose and ordered two firewhiskeys. Once given to him, Scorpius slid one to Rose and she looked up, puzzled. He motioned with his eyes for her to follow him back to his table as he began walking, his drink in his hand.

And she followed him.

Merlin knows why, but she was drunk as a skunk and was kind of curious as to why a Malfoy just bought her alcohol. She stumbled into a chair on the way over and cursed loudly, Scorpius barking out a laugh as he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the booth and slid in beside her. She was pinned in. Between a wall and Scorpius.

Scorpius looked totally relaxed as he pulled out another cigarette and began smoking, while Rose sat tense and woozy beside him. "Why did you buy me this?" she asked, although it may have sounded slurred.

He chuckled and blew a puff of smoke in her face. "Because I've never seen you drunk before." He smirked and rested his hand on her knee. "And I want to see if family names get blurred tonight," he whispered more suggestively.

"Are you hitting on me?" Rose demanded looking repulsed. Scorpius shrugged, his hand slipping up her leg (which was bare since she was in a skirt). "Stop," she said clearly. His hand stopped just at the bottom of her skirt and he frowned but removed his hand.

"I need to go," Rose said suddenly, her hands shaking.

Scorpius laughed beside her. "Don't think so, Weasley. You're too drunk to stand."

"Exactly. I need to go to the loo," she said growing irritated – and green.

Scorpius stopped mid laugh. "Oh," he said as he slid out of the booth, Rose behind him. But it was too late. By the time she was out of the booth, she had puked. "My shoes!" Scorpius exclaimed his face growing taut with anger. Damn her. Damn her, damn her, damn her.

People were looking at them and Scorpius cussed loudly again and grabbed Rose's arm roughly and apparated her back to his home.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Rose screamed when her feet hit a cold, stony floor. She yanked her arm away from Scorpius and fell into his dresser knocking a couple things down.

"Dammit," Scorpius muttered as he picked the items up and swiftly replaced them on the dresser. He took Rose's arm again and yanked her into the bathroom connected to his room, Rose screeching and flailing behind him.

He pushed her towards the shower, muttered a "Get in," before he left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Rose didn't know what was going on, and she surely wasn't going to take a shower when she was just forced into the bathroom at an unknown location, so she just stood there.

A few seconds later Scorpius reappeared, his eyes closed, clothing in his hands. Upon not hearing any water running he opened his eyes to see Rose just standing there. "I told you to get in," he hissed at her as he threw the clothing onto the counter. He turned on the shower and it began running hot.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked quietly, watching as Scorpius maneuvered around the large bathroom.

"I'm trying to get you clean," he said. "You barfed all over my shoes already and a house elf is taking care of it. Now I'm trying to take care of the smell."

Rose blushed a deep red. Did she smell that bad? Why did she choose tonight, of all nights, to get drunk? "Can't you just take me home?" She requested.

"No. You aren't supposed to apparate while drunk and I don't know where you live. Get in," he repeated before he left the bathroom once more, shutting the door behind him. Rose watched the door for a few seconds, not able to hear the slightest of sounds through the stone walls.

She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in the corner before slipping her skirt off. Her hands were poised for unclasping her bra when Scorpius reappeared holding two small glasses. Rose yelped and hurriedly grabbed a towel to conceal herself.

"Why aren't you in yet?" Scorpius demanded. He shook his head and thrust a glass to her. "Drink," he ordered. He drank his own and his eyes seemed to become clearer.

"What is it?" Rose asked, examining the strange liquid.

Scorpius growled. Yes, he growled. "Does it matter, Weasley? Do you have to know everything?" he snapped. "Merlin, it's just a sobriety potion. Drink it. And get in," he commanded before leaving the room for good this time.

* * *

Rose emerged from the shower about twenty minutes later. She had been in for awhile, but since she was in the house of her natural born enemy she decided to run up his water bill. Oh, yes, Rose Weasley was evil.

She wrapped a towel around her dripping body and moved to the corner she had left her clothing to find them missing. She had thought she heard the door open and someone chuckling (she had been humming) but she had shrugged it off.

So this was his plan the whole time. Take her clothes and leave her naked in his bathroom. That ass. Rose was about to call for him so she could begin a long lecture and possibly hex him into oblivion when she saw the pile of clothes on the counter for her.

Oh. He was just cleaning her other clothes. Or having a house elf do it. Rose frowned when she realized Scorpius had been handling her bra and panties (especially since she had gone lacey). Great. Just great. Now he knew what kind of knickers she wore.

And Rose knew what kind of boxers he wore.

In the pile was a black t-shirt and a pair of silky green (Slytherin) boxers. They were small so Rose guessed these were from his sixth year at Hogwarts. Merlin knew he was _all_ man now.

Rose slipped into the boxers and pulled the shirt over her head, a blush already rising over her cheeks since she was bra-less. She used a drying charm on herself before walking from the bathroom smelling like Scorpius' shampoo.

"It's about time," Scorpius muttered as he rose from his bed, his eyes wandering over Rose's body once. "Did the potion work?" he asked.

Rose nodded her head. "Thanks. Can I go home now?" The potion had cleared her mind the minute it slid down her throat, but she knew by his sharp "No," that the potion only worked in sobering up her mind. Her body was still drunk.

She sighed and sat down on his bed – also silk, but black. "I'll be out soon. Stay. Here." With that, Scorpius disappeared into his bathroom, the door clicking silently behind him.

Rose stood and ran her hands over the boxers hanging from her hips. She smirked. She was keeping them.

She walked over to his dresser and ran her fingers lightly over the many cologne bottles, an aged bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey, and many random knickknacks.

She glanced to the bathroom door not able to tell if he was in the shower or not. She looked back to the dresser and swiftly pulled open the first drawer. It was filled with socks. For some reason Rose found it odd that he had socks. She never thought of him outside of what little she saw of him. She never imagined at home.

The second drawer made her blush. Sure, she was wearing a pair now, but seeing all the fine silks and cottons that made up his boxers embarrassed her. She had only been with one man. As in, she had only shagged once. And it was during Hogwarts – Seventh year – and the man was two years her senior. He worked for the Prophet. So he had hardly a comparable amount of money to that of the Malfoys. He was a muggle born and shopped at a muggle store. His boxers were hardly like Scorpius'.

Rose ran her fingers over the many shades, stopping over the most worn pair. She guessed they were his favorite because they were the softest, still in good condition. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth when she recognized that there were tiny Snitches on it.

Rose dropped the boxers back in and shut the drawer before proceeding onto the next one.

It was the worst. A fire flared inside of her – one of anger or (surprisingly) jealousy, she couldn't tell. Dainty panties and lace bras resided in this drawer. Scorpius Malfoy was a man whore. A womanizer. It's not like Rose didn't know that, but having it laid out in plain sight was the worst. Why would he keep these?

"Where's my razor, Weasley?" Scorpius asked when he opened the door, steam billowing out into the cool room. Rose jumped, dropping the red lace back into the drawer. Her face almost beat out her hair color.

"I-I…uh, I don't know?" She bit her lip as he moved closer to her, a towel clutching his hips lightly, anger plain on his face.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay on the bed."

"You told me to stay _here_," Rose said, gesturing around the room showing what _here_ encompassed.

Scorpius acted as if Rose had said nothing, instead he grabbed her arm and pushed her to his bed roughly. "Stay out of my shit," he told her stringently as she stumbled backwards.

"I was only looking!" Rose exclaimed. "What's the matter? Little Scorpy embarrassed at all the female lingerie in his drawers?"

In the blink of an eye Scorpius had Rose pinned to the bed with one hand, the other raised as if he was going to hit her. Rose flinched and felt his breath hot in her ear. "My name is _Scorpius_," he said in her ear. "And this is my house. So you sit on this bed while I get dressed and keep your big trap shut. Got it?" There was no hint of joking in his voice. His eyes were dark, his breathing heavy. Rose nodded, her eyes alight with fear as Scorpius unpinned her and walked, without another word, back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Scorpius came out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers. That was it. He walked over to his bed and turned down the blankets before climbing in, Rose still poised on the edge of the bed. "You're going to sleep?" Rose asked.

Scorpius groaned and sat up. "Of course I am. You don't expect me to stay up reading you a story, do you?"

Rose scowled at him. "No. But where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In the bed. Come on, Weasley. I thought you were smarter than that." He patted the bed beside him, smirking. "Get in." Oh, how Rose hated those two words uttered from him.

She stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and snatched up the pillow. "I'm sleeping on the floor," she told him.

Scorpius shrugged. "As you wish, your royal arse shall do whatever it pleases."

Rose ignored that and threw the pillow on the floor before laying down, her head on the fluffy, expensive, thing. The floor was terribly uncomfortable and cold. "Do you have a blanket?" She asked him through clenched teeth. She could hear him chuckling on the bed.

"Only one. And I'm using it," he informed her.

"I hate you," she muttered as she pulled herself up and glared at the man on the bed. His hands were propped behind his head, the blanket over his legs.

His posture only made Rose hate him more. She looked around, learning that, in fact, he had the only blanket in the room. Rose grabbed the comforter and yanked it, only to have Scorpius grab it quickly and pull it back to him. "Don't think so, Weasley," he said, the blanket yanked from her grasp.

Rose _harumffed _and grabbed her pillow and replaced it on the bed. "Don't talk to me." She climbed under the black silk and pulled it closer to her as she faced away from him, laying dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

Scorpius burst into laughter and that was the last thing Rose remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

Rose woke the next morning to the feel of cool breath tickling her neck. She felt the body press closer to her. She smiled. She was so comfortable right now.

Scorpius shifted beside her, still deep in sleep, as his hand began moving of its own accord, gently stroking Rose's breast under her shirt.

Rose felt this movement and her eyes shot open. He was touching her. She glanced down to see his hand up her shirt, definitely caressing her breast. She knew they did nothing last night. Why was he touching her?

"Malfoy," Rose whispered, stiffing uncomfortably when his hand stopped moving and, instead, cupped her breast.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Scorpius chuckled, the whole bed shaking. "Why, I'm touching you, Weasley. Understand?"

Rose frowned and pushed his hand down and out from under her shirt. "I think you should keep your hands to yourself." What was he playing at? He didn't like her. He was a Malfoy and she a Weasley.

Instead, Scorpius' hand trailed down her side before resting on her leg where he tugged at his boxers on her. "Let's have a little fun," he whispered suggestively in her ear. "You take your clothes off so I can look at you."

Rose frowned. "You're a bloody pervert!" She exclaimed, jumping from the bed and away from Scorpius. "Stay away from me!" She stalked to the bedroom door, ready to leave, but a slimy, cold, pale hand clasped her wrist and pulled her back.

"I was only joking, Weasley," he muttered yanking her back to his bed. "Merlin, what is your problem?"

"My problem? You. I hate you and now I'm stuck in your home. And I wake up to find you groping me. Now, do you understand?"

Scorpius smirked and pushed her down onto the bed. "I understand. What, you don't like it when men grope you?"

Rose scowled at him. "You're a bloody man whore. And I definitely don't like it when the likes of _you_ grope me. You hate me. I hate you. Simple. Leave it like that." Rose's eyes widened when Scorpius slipped back under the blankets and placed his body flush against her. "Leave me alone."

"Come on, Weasley. You know you want me. How often do you have a Malfoy asking you to shag him?"

Rose swallowed hard as his hand trailed lightly up her leg and to the boxers. "One quick shag. Then we don't have to ever speak of it again. That's all I ask." Rose felt the cool hand tugging, and soon the boxers were sliding down.

"No," she pulled the boxers back up. But stayed on the bed. "First tell me why you want me. We hate each other. And you were drunk last night so I let your advances go."

Scorpius smirked and his hand found its way back up Rose's shirt. "You have the best body I have ever seen, Weasley," he admitted. "And all I ask is for just a little piece of it." He nipped her ear lobe between his teeth.

"No. You want to kiss me," she said stupidly.

"Of course I want to kiss you. You can't have sex without kissing. Oh!" Scorpius' smirk was replaced by a smug look. "You're still a virgin."

"I am not!" Rose exclaimed, pushing his hand back down and off of her body. "I've shagged before, you bloody wanker." Rose got out of the bed again and began walking towards the door.

Scorpius followed close behind her, his hand closing over hers when they found the door knob. "Please?"

"Please? You're begging me now? Are you that desperate for a good shag?"

"No, but ever since I dreamed about you last night shagging you is all I want right now."

Rose shuddered visibly, but couldn't help but remember her dream…

"_Get in," he commanded. Rose frowned but did as she was told when he left the room. _

_About ten or so minutes later, Rose emerged from the bathroom, hair dry, Scorpius' boxers and shirt on. She looked around for him, but couldn't find him. Soon though, she was pressed against the cold hard wall._

_Scorpius was everywhere. His hands, his mouth, his tongue. He just couldn't keep himself to himself. He was kissing her so hard she could hardly breathe. His tongue was deep in her mouth, one of his hands working the boxers off…_

"You want me as bad as I want you," he muttered, his eyes clouded with lust. "Trust me, Weasley. Never in a million years would I have dreamt of shagging you. Or have dreamt of me begging you to shag me. It'll be our little secret."

Rose then noticed that she was pressed up against the wall, his hand up her shirt – he was relentless! – his other hand on her hip, lower than it should be.

She didn't know who closed the distance, but soon their mouths were on each other and a battle ensued, fired by their hatred. Tongues were twisting together, Rose's fingers tangling in his hair, his hand working expertly under her shirt, and their moans mingled together. All by a simple snog.

Scorpius pulled away first, his breathing heavy, eyes dark. "We need the bed," he muttered, pushing her over. He straddled her body, effectively pinning her there, underneath him. "You know, you're beautiful, for a Weasley," Scorpius muttered before his lips crashed back to Rose's.

Soon her clothes were off, along with Scorpius'. They rolled around, fighting for control, their lips locked in a fierce battle, hands roaming the other's body, searching for the weak point. Breathing was heavy and the cold room was quickly becoming heated.

Scorpius entered Rose, not slowing down, only moving at the quick pace he had set. Rose arched into his body and Scorpius was moaning her name loudly. "Rose."

She started at the use of her first name but soon found herself moaning his name as well. This seemed to only excite Scorpius more as he began moving quicker, he and she both climaxing together. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her, his chest rising and falling quickly. That was the most satisfying sex he had ever had.

Rose stared at the ceiling as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. She felt the blanket slide over her body, Scorpius letting his hands roam once more before the bed shifted and he faced away from her. "Goodnight, er…good afternoon, Weasley," Scorpius said, chuckling slightly before Rose fell asleep – for the second time – in Scorpius Malfoy's bed.

* * *

Rose woke up later to an empty bed. She sat up, all the past events rushing back into her mind. She turned and saw Malfoy out on his balcony, overlooking the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. He was in his boxers, shoulders tensed, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

Rose slid out of the bed, clutching the comforter around her body. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, moving towards the balcony. He turned his head slightly and spoke one word: "Eat."

Rose looked back and saw a small platter of food, waiting to be gobbled down. "I'm not hun-"

"I said eat."

Rose did as she was told and moved to the food and began eating at the small cheeses, crackers, and apple slices. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time." He didn't even turn to look at her.

Rose ate quietly, put off by his cold shoulder. What was his problem? Once done eating, Rose tightened the blanket around her body and walked out onto the balcony. She took a spot next to Scorpius, and he turned his gaze on her.

"Dammit, Weasley!" Scorpius muttered, grabbing her arm, dropping his cigarette on the ground, and yanking her back into his room, Rose trying to jerk away from his hard grasp. "Can you do anything right?"

"I don't even know what I did wrong!" Rose yanked her arm away, only to have the blanket yanked from her.

"Do you know how expensive this is?" He asked, holding the blanket in front of her face. She felt like a little child being scolded. "Do you?" Rose shook her head, cringing slightly at his tone. "More than your life," he mumbled as he threw the comforter back on the bed.

"That was harsh. Even for you, Malfoy," Rose informed him quietly. She found her clothes, folded and cleaned, pulled them on harshly and apparated away.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Rose and Scorpius' fling, but she didn't regret any of it. If he wasn't such a jerk, she would have considered pursuing him, but he wasn't worth it. "Are you okay, Rosie?"

Albus' voice snapped Rose back to the present. "I'm fine," she muttered and Al dropped it. They were in Diagon Alley sitting outside, Albus eating an ice cream.

Rose sighed loudly upon seeing a girl giggling as she ran up and jumped into_ his_ arms, their lips connecting on the spot. Anger flared within Rose and the napkin she was holding tore to small shreds. Al glanced behind him to see Scorpius and the woman snogging. "Infuriates me too," he said, but he had no idea.

The girl broke the kiss and took his hand as she pulled him towards the ice cream shop. "Let's get a cone to share. Then we can go back to your place. Okay?"

Scorpius smirked and was about to answer when he caught sight of Rose and stopped, yanking the girl to a stop beside him. He and Rose looked at each other, Rose's stare angry, his…confused. Al and the girl shared the same look, both missing an unspoken conversation. "Not tonight," he finally uttered, his eyes never leaving Rose's until he pulled the girl away from the shop, her whining that they didn't get their ice cream. "Forget it."

"Did he…just turn down sex?" Albus asked as he stared after Scorpius who was now walking alone, the girl crying on the corner of the street.

Rose smirked. "I think I'll have that ice cream now."

* * *

A glass of firewhiskey was slid to Rose, the bartender pointing to show her who had bought it for her. Scorpius smirked and gave a small wave from the other end of the bar. Rose rolled her eyes and turned to look straight ahead, away from Scorpius.

She was currently waiting for Lily to show up (it was her 21st birthday) and hadn't planned on drinking, but since it was there (and Lily wasn't), Rose took a sip of the alcohol. It burned her throat going down and she turned slightly to see a tall, pale, blonde taking the seat next to her. He smirked at Rose as he took the glass from her hand and took a drink.

"Normal people ask before they take things," Rose muttered. "Although, you never have been normal, have you?"

"I'm a Malfoy. I get what I want."

"So you bought me a drink so you could take it from me?"

Scorpius chuckled beside her, his hand touching hers lightly. "No. I want you," he said in her ear.

Rose shook her head and moved her hand away from his. "Nope. Not after you freaked out on me."

"When did I do that?"

"When I took your blanket outside," she muttered.

"Well, you aren't pregnant, and I'll remember to be safe this time."

"I cast the spell," she told him and he visibly relaxed.

"I didn't go home with Clara the other day."

"Is that her name?" Rose asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Jealous, Weasley?" Scorpius was in a right fit of laughter.

"Let's just go," she said as she stood up.

Scorpius grinned. "Yes, let's."

* * *

Rose awoke to an empty bed, but this was nothing new. She sat up and yawned, Scorpius' familiar body framed by the rising sun as he stood on the balcony smoking.

She climbed out of bed and moved to the platter, only to find a single apple. Normally, there's half a platter of food (Scorpius having eaten the other half already). She grabbed the green apple and the black, silk, comforter, wrapped it around her naked body and walked out onto the balcony.

Scorpius glanced over as he put out his cigarette (Rose hated it when he smoked) and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bring the comforter outside?" He asked, his lips in a tight line.

"It's cold!"

Scorpius shook his head and looked back out to the rising sun. "I'll buy you a blanket and you can bring it outside all you want. What color?"

"Red."

"Black it is," Scorpius decided, Rose scowling beside him.

The birds chirped and a dog was heard barking in the distance. "How many?" Rose asked finally.

"One."

Rose nodded her head, sighing heavily. "Better than last week," she said, picking at a loose thread on the comforter.

"Yeah. You've changed me, Weasley," he admitted. Rose grinned.

They had been meeting each other every Friday night for the past six weeks, and every week Rose asked the same question: How many? Meaning, how many women did you shag this week, not including her.

And he was making progress. Scorpius Malfoy was changing his sleeping habits, slowly working his way to only Rose, the one he lo-

"How come I only get an apple this morning?" Rose asked, turning the apple in her hand.

Scorpius took the apple from her and took a large bite before handing it back to her. He chewed and swallowed before replying, "I want to go out for breakfast this morning, Rose."

Rose's eyebrows knit together in confusion and she felt his hand press into the small of her back. Scorpius never touched her in such a small intimate way, or called her Rose, unless they were shagging – which they weren't.

Comprehension smacked Rose in the face.

She knew that, from that point on, they were no longer just lovers meeting in secret every Friday night. She was his and he hers.

And that wasn't changing anytime soon.

_a/n: Like it? And would you guys be interested in an interview with the Daily Prophet between Rose and Scorpius? One in which Rose was caught shopping in - *gasp!* - Wal-Mart!_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys - they make my day! msginnypotter: I want you to know that this is a one-shot, so it's over. If anyone thinks I should write a sequel, please tell me :) Red Diamond87: I took yours into consideration most - thank you. I feel the need to explain myself now, haha: Rose is upset, but she and Scorpius are in no sort of relationship (as of yet), so she cant really be angry at him for sleeping around (because that's what she's doing with him, basically), but Scorpius had been changing, the numbers dwindling down because he was beginning to truely care for Rose, so he was making an effort to stop his sex addiction (there's no other way to explain it, really). She didnt think it was okay, only that it was better, because she never asked him to change, and he was doing it on his own._

_Thanks again, guys!_


End file.
